The Next Ordinary Day
by ForeverKittyandMatt
Summary: This is done as a request from a reader to continue were I ended my last installment. Hope you all enjoy it.


The Next "Ordinary Day"

I've had a request to continue my last story from where it ends, so I thought why not. Hope this doesn't disappoint any of you!

The sun started peaking its way through the curtains in Kitty's room around 6am the next morning. Matt found himself awakened by a barking dog about fifteen minutes before that but Kitty was still fast asleep. Matt decided to surprise Kitty that morning with something special. It was an anniversary day for Kitty-she had owned the Long Branch 15 years officially that day. The rest of the townsfolk, with Sam and Doc's aide, had already planned a surprise for her that day in the Long Branch but Matt wanted to do something for her just between the two of them. Dodge had just acquired a new bakery about a month before and the baked goods were really something special so Matt decided to go and get himself and Kitty something of a treat for breakfast. The owners had been at their shop about an hour when Matt arrived. They were more than happy to help out the Marshal. They had kolaches, cream horns, cinnamon danish and cinnamon rolls baked in 6 inch iron skillets that were sold skillet and all hot out of the oven. The aroma was wonderful and the selection so tempting that Matt about bought one of everything, if only because it looked so good. However, figuring that one could only handle so much at one time, he chose the rolls in the small skillets. One of each and a candle for one of them, that part he would put in when he got back to the room. He made it back to the room without any trouble and quietly let himself back in. Kitty was still asleep but not for long. She awoke just as Matt was lighting the candle in her roll. "Happy 15th Anniversary at the Long Branch Sweetheart" he said. Kitty was at a loss for words and could not help but tear up a little. She loved her Cowboy so much and she had never forgotten how happy he was for her when he first found out she was full owner of the Long Branch. Kitty got up and made some coffee for them so they could enjoy that with their rolls. The rest of the early hours of the day remained fairly quiet in Dodge and Matt hoped it would stay that way.

It was about 7:30 when the party for Kitty was slated to start. Sam and Doc had informed Kitty of the party only about 30 minutes before so as to make sure she wouldn't think she had to help. Sam and Rudy provided music and Festus called the dance. A grand time was had by everyone that night and especially for our favorite couple-Matt and Kitty. They served enough food and drinks to keep anyone from wanting to eat for a good week but it was all good. The evening went well. Matt had Newly do the early evening door check through part of town and he slipped out of the party about an hour before it ended to finish the last of it. All seemed safe and sound which is exactly how Matt wanted it. As to wether it would stay that way was always anybody's guess.

Again as the night before, Sam cleaned up but Rudy stayed to help this time since it had been a big evening for them. Festus went back to the jail to stay there for the night and keep his hand near his pistol incase he needed it. Matt let himself in the back way to Kitty's room like always and was surprised to see Kitty had a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice-water. Kitty had decided that her Cowboy deserved a "thanks" for the special day that he had given her. No one ever loved a man the way Kitty loved Matt and she said so herself years later and that moment was just one piece of it. One could also say that no man ever loved a woman the way Matt loved Kitty. It may have seemed different to folks, why he didn't marry her and all, his job being "too chancy" he always said but there was never a doubt as to how he loved much he loved her and Kitty knew that better than anyone could.

That night was one of the most intimate nights they had ever had. For as the years had gone by, their love only grew stronger. It was not a lust but love. Neither of them could have cared more for the other had they tried to. Kitty had lit a few candles just before Matt came up and they were just burning out as they fell asleep, one on each side of the bed was all that was left by then. "I love you Cowboy and I love you too Kitty" were the last words spoken before they fell fast asleep.

The next day would be Sunday, the first day of the week, and with it a chance to make it even better than the last. It would always remain Matt's hope that someday Dodge City, Kansas would be a nice quiet little town, a good place to raise children, cattle and no more outlaws. I think his dream, though a few years off, did take place. Whatever the case, even though Matt Dillion is a fictional character, as Doc Adams once told him, "he was the best Marshal this country ever had" and he and Kitty Russell will always remain our part of the best "family of characters" this country ever had the privilege of letting into our homes for 20 years. This is why I write these stories. Thank you to all who read and enjoy them. It is my honor to do it.


End file.
